Forever
by liv0627
Summary: Teddy and Victoire are getting married in one day, but Victoire is worried about whether their love can last forever so she calls on Teddy for reassurance. ONE SHOT


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters in this story. This is purely a work of fiction.**

* * *

Victoire ran her fingers gently along the shiny peaks of her gold and diamond tiara. In just 22 short hours, she'd be wearing it down the aisle. It was hard to believe how fast life had come at her, and it terrified her. She desperately wished to go back to the first time she and Teddy had kissed.

* * *

_She was thirteen and Teddy was fifteen. It was summertime and Teddy had come to Harry and Ginny's for two weeks. James had been following Teddy around like a lost puppy with Albus at his heels and Teddy was dying for a break. One night while Ginny forced James to take a bath, Teddy snuck outside. At the time, Harry and Ginny lived close to Shell Cottage and Teddy knew he could catch a break there._

_In the backyard was a mini version of the cottage that Bill had built for Victoire to play in. Teddy quietly ducked inside only to find it occupied. "What are you doing here, Teddy?" Victoire whispered, her eyes wide with surprise. "I'm hiding. What are **you** doing in here?" Teddy replied, just as surprised as Victoire. "This **is my** playhouse," Victoire reminded him. "Well, budge up, will you?" Victoire huffed at his command, but made room for him. "What are you hiding from anyway?" she asked. "James won't stop following me around." Victoire grunted in understanding._

_It was quiet for a long time. They sat in silence and stared out the window. A shooting star swished by so fast, you'd have missed it if you blinked, and Teddy pointed. "Did you see that, Victoire?" "Yeah. It was beautiful..." "It was," Teddy agreed. Victoire never did know why Teddy did it, but he leaned in and they shared their first kiss, and it was like magic. From that moment on, Victoire knew she'd never love another boy like she loved Teddy Lupin, but she didn't tell him that._

* * *

Years passed and both of them dated other people a couple times, but they always seemed to find each other, and seven years after their first kiss, Teddy Lupin got down on one knee and asked Victoire to be his wife. Now one year after that, it's really happening.

It seemed a lifetime ago, that kiss in the playhouse, and things were different. Victoire wondered if Teddy still felt the same about her as he had when he'd proposed, but mostly she was worried that she wouldn't always feel the way she did that night eight years ago. She wished she could talk to her mum but her parents had gone out to give Victoire some space. She was beginning to feel really nervous so she decided to just ask Teddy how he was feeling.

She went downstairs and grabbed a pinch of floo powder. She tossed it into the fire, and stuck her head in. She clearly stated Teddy's address and closed her eyes until she was in the right fire. "Teddy?" she called. There was a shuffling noise and the sound of footsteps. Teddy knelt by the fireplace. "Victoire? What's wrong?" he asked, concern evident in his voice.

"I had to talk to you," she said. "Is everything alright?" Teddy asked. "I'm nervous...about getting married," Victoire confessed. "Nervous? Why would you be nervous? It's simple. We face each other at the altar, say a few vows, kiss, we're married. Quick and painless," he said jokingly to calm her nerves. She shook her head. "It's not that..." She struggled for words. "What is it?" Teddy prompted gently. "What if you don't love me in twenty years?"

Teddy looked genuinely confused. "That's the most preposterous thing I have ever heard, love," he said. "No, it isn't. It happens all the time. People fall out of love every day..." He shook his head. "It's not going to happen to us," he insisted. "How do you know?" Victoire asked. "I know because the first time I kissed you, I felt the earth move. And when you fell asleep on my shoulder in the playhouse, I said I'd love you forever." Tears pricked uncomfortably at Victoire's eyes. "That's really romantic," she said. "It's the truth. So don't you worry about a thing. We're gonna be just fine," Teddy promised.

And they were...

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I just had a lot of feels.**


End file.
